


Happy Halloween!

by blueandpinkhair



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, L eats too many sugary stuff, M/M, Matsuda Touta Is An Idiot, but we love him, lawlight, of course, wammy's house, what did we expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandpinkhair/pseuds/blueandpinkhair
Summary: A work with two small Halloween-themed oneshots!Story #1: Wammy's HouseStory #2: Task Force HQ
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Wammy's House

Halloween. The time of year where people share treats, pranks, and scares. Ghosts, goblins, and vampires mull about. A time of tradition.

Down in the more secluded part of Winchester, England, there lies an orphanage full of gifted children. In the orphanage - Wammy's House - the children dressed up in their costumes that they wanted to wear. You could find all kinds of different themes.

If you go down to the main lobby, you can find the top three most giften children - the top three successors to L himself.

One child named Mello was wearing a vampire costume, which wasn't that surprising; he wears that every year, just in a slightly larger size as he grew. 

Another child, Near, was wearing- wait. Is he wearing black? I thought I'd never see the day… Anyway, Near was wearing a simple black costume and red contact lenses. If you asked what he was, he would look you straight in the eyes (a rair occurrence) and say, "I am the demon that haunts your dreams." Creepy.

Matt, the third child, is wearing… normal clothes. What? Maybe he hasn't got into his costume yet. Mello and Near were curious about the same thing, so they went to ask him.

"Where's your costume?" Mello asked after taking out his fake teeth. 

Matt shrugged. "I don't have one." 

"Why not?" Mello was confused. Everyone had a costume. 

"I don't celebrate Halloween," Matt answered, glancing up from his game.

Mello's mouth dropped open. Well, that was a first. 

"Does Matt have a reason to not celebrate?" Near questioned, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. 

"My family didn't really do holidays much," Matt explained. 

"Okay, that's cool," Mello stated. "But at least come and have fun with us!" 

Near nodded in agreement. "Eat some candy," he suggested. 

"I don't really like candy," Matt told him. His fingers tapped faster as he encountered a boss in his game. 

"C'mon! Let's do at least something!" Mello insisted, tugging lightly on his friend's sleeve. 

"I'd rather not." Matt got up and walked away, towards his room. 

"That's not fair! He can't just walk away!" Mello whined. 

"Maybe he just doesn't want to celebrate," Near said, rolling his eyes. "Some people don't." 

"But- but how? This time of year is important!" Mello took out some Halloween chocolate candy and started to munch on it. 

"Only to some people," Near pointed out. "And even then, they celebrate for different reasons." 

"There aren't any other reason!" 

"For example," Near began, "I celebrate Halloween for what it really is; The beginning of fall." 

Mello gave Near a strange look, but didn't say anything, to which Near was grateful. Mello sighed, "Look. Matt can't just hole himself in his room all day while we have fun. It isn't fair." 

"I suppose you're right," Near agreed. 

"So that means we have to make him join us," Mello said in finality. 

"Well, he might not want-" 

"Enough chitchat!" Mello interrupted. "We have to get Matt into the Halloween spirit!" 

So then the two children went to go find Matt. 

____________

"He's not in here," Mello said, standing in the middle of his friend's room. 

"Perhaps he is at the loo," Near inquired. 

"Maybe. Let's go check!" 

"If he's at the loo then he's probably-" 

"Let's go, Near!" Mello exclaimed and rushed out of the room. 

"Oh dear," Near mumured, but followed along. 

"He's not in here, either! Dammit!" Mello shouted. 

"He could be outside." Near turned and left, this time with Mello having to follow along. 

When the two children reached the outside, they finally found Matt sitting on a wooden bench against the building wall. 

"There you are!" Mello jogged over to him. "We were looking for you!" 

"Oh. Well, I came out here 'cause it was loud outside of my room," Matt explained. "But why are you guys here?" 

"We want you to have fun with us," Mello told him. "You're our friend, so it's like you kinda have to." 

"Mells," Matt sighed, "I really don't want to participate in… whatever is going on in there." 

"Then we will stay with Matt," Near piped in. 

"But-" Mello started to protest. 

"We can make candy trips, Mello." The blond-haired boy was now happy with Near's idea. Near looked at Matt. "I want to go inside,though. It's cold." 

"'Kay." Matt got up and followed his friends inside and to Near's room, where all the noise didn't reach. 

After getting all situated with any blankets or candy they wanted, they started to play a card game. Everything was peaceful with the three. 

**_The End._**

____________

"Wait, where did I put my fake teeth?" 

"I believe Mello has put them here." 

"Ew, Mello! Why did you put them on my PSP?!" 

"Sorry!"


	2. Task Force HQ

In Japan, the Kira Task Force had just arrived at their headquarters. Their boss, the great detective L, was already there, sitting the way he usually does on his chair.

They all - including Light, who was currently handcuffed to the great detective - had just found a lead on the Yotsuba group, which was partially thanks to Matsuda.

Upon their arrival, they could immediately notice something different about L. The detective was wearing an orange shirt and black pants, which was the biggest change. The other change was the kinds of sweets on the large desk. The candies were shaped like pumpkins and the colors of the wrappers were also orange and black. There was also four pies. They smelled delicious. This change in L worried them all.

"Uh, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked, using L's preferred alias. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Matsuda-san," L replied as everyone took their spots for the investigation. "Actually, I'm wonderful."

The Task Force all exchanged glances before looking to Light. The teen shrugged at them, also not having a clue about any of this.

"Do you know what day it is?" L questioned, deducing that there probably needs an explanation.

"October 31st," Soichirou Yagami inquired.

"Correct, Yagami-san," L said. "Today is also Halloween."

"Is that some kind of holiday?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes. It's a very fun holiday that I enjoy to celebrate. Mostly for the extra amount of candy Watari gives me, but I digress." Deciding not to tell them that some years he eats so much that he throws up, he ate some more chocolate. "And it's not just Halloween, either."

"Is it another holiday?" Matsuda grinned, not being able to help himself from eyeing the pies.

"Almost," L answered, just as Watari came in with a large cake, which was probably the biggest cause for the puking. "It is also my birthday."

"Uh… happy birthday?" Mogi drawled, staring wide-eyed at the strawberry cake.

"You're very kind, Mogi-san. Thank you." L went to serve himself cake on a small plate when he paused, thinking. Turning to look at the Task Force and Light, he said, "Would you guys enjoy a slice of cake?"

"Yes, please," they all said, getting up. Matsuda didn't say that though because he wanted some of that pie.

As Watari served the small group, Matsuda kept eyeing those pies.

 _Just one little taste couldn't hurt,_ he thought. Matsuda's hand started to reach out to grab one, but he froze, reconsidering his actions. He knew that doing this would be rude so, unfortunately, he shouldn't get some. 

"Matsuda-san, what are you doing?" L asked, seeming to not have even looked once at the person in question. 

Realizing that his hand was still outstretched, Matsuda snapped it back away from the pies. "I wasn't going to take any!" Matsuda quickly exclamed, wide-eyed. 

"If you wanted some, then why didn't you just ask?" L turned towards the pies. "Two are pumpkin spice and two are cinnamin apple. You all may also help yourselves to the candy. But don't eat all of it." 

"Sounds delicious," Light commented on the pies, smiling at L. 

"You should try some," L replied to his boyfriend, swiftly pecking the teen on the lips. 

"Please don't go doing that here," Yagami told them as Matsuda happily scooped a small slice of cinnamon apple pie.

Yagami wasn't 100% approving of their relationship quite yet.

"Please, Yagami-san. It's my birthday." L kissed Light again, almost as if to prove a point. Almost. 

"If this is how you celebrate Halloween," Aizawa began after swallowing a bite of cake, "then I'm celebrating every year." 

After the group feasted, they got back to the investigation, completely stuffed. Except for L, who kept eating candy despite Light's multiple protests. They were all content. 

_**The End.**_

____________

"Matsuda-san, are you trying to steal a slice of pie?" 

"No! Of course not!" 

"Then why is there some on a plate in your hand?" 

"…No reason!"


End file.
